Choices
by MegsyJ98
Summary: When Robin receives a letter with the bat insignia saying he has to return to Gotham, the rest of the titans secretly follow Robin to Gotham City and end up in trouble. Robin has a choice, save his secret identity or his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Choices

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Yo! Mail-call everybody! " Cyborg shouted as he entered the main room.

"Oh how glorious to once again receive the mail!" Starfire said as she twirled over to the couch.

All the titans gathered around the couch to sort through the mail. It had become a weekly ritual as soon as they put up the tower and received their first pile of fan mail.

"All right yawl, not much today." Cyborg handed each titan their personal fan mail and continued through the pile. "Beastboy, here's your Mega Monkeys' Gamer book.

"Dude their coming out with a Mega Monkeys' Bonsai Bananas 3!

"Next we have Raven's new book.''

"Cool….."

"Then we have Starfire's fashion magazine"

"Most glorious!''

"Booyah!" "My new Motor Magazine!"

Cyborg set down his beloved magazine to look at the next letter and suddenly froze.

"Uhhh… Robin I think this one's for you."

Cyborg flipped the letter over to the rest of the titans to reveal a black and yellow bat symbol on the back of the letter.

Mouths dropped open and all that was heard was a simple "whoa" from Beastboy.

That's when Robin cooperated and grabbed the letter and simply walked out of the room leaving an astonished group of titans behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Nothing too harsh please, I'm new to this. Bet you all want to know what's in the letter, don't you? Well you'll find out next chapter. Also, I will try to lengthen the next chapter up; after all, this was just the warm up chapter! Please review, follow etc. **

**-MegsyJ98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the Teen Titans….or Batman**

* * *

Robin quickly paced down the hallway, thoughts ripping across his mind. As far as he was concerned Bruce and he weren't exactly on speaking terms last time he checked. So why contact him now?

The boy wonder stepped into his room and shut the door, then settled into the chair by his desk. He felt apprehensive as he traced his hand on the opening of the envelope. He really didn't know what to expect.

Almost like pulling off a Band-Aid, he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Robin began to absorb the contents of it, slowly taking in every sentence as if it were the most important piece of news he could ever receive.

**Master Richard, **

**I hope that you have been most well since last I saw you, and that things are going well with you and your team. Everything in Gotham has been the same since you're travel to Jump City. All except Bruce, he's hasn't been quite the same since you left. I know you two didn't say goodbye on the best of terms, but I do wish you would speak to each other again. I know deep down in Bruce, he wishes he could have a second chance, as I hope you feel too. **

**The real intention of this letter though is to inform you that Master Bruce is having his annual charity ball for the Gotham Children's Hospital. He is unable to attend this Friday due to official business pertaining to the Justice League and he and I thought it would be a wise idea if you attended as the fundraisers host. After all, Richard Grayson has not been seen in Gotham for a while now. He can't stay at that "overseas business school" forever. It would also give you and Bruce time to set things straight before he leaves.**

** My greatest wishes of seeing you soon,**

** Alfred Pennyworth **

Robin sat the loyal butler's letter down and began to contemplate. Alfred was right; Dick Grayson hasn't been seen for the past two and a half years. He could just imagine the celebrity magazines in Gotham reading out "**WHAT HAPPENED TO DICK GRAYSON?"**

Robin knew he had to get back but, then again what about the Titans? He couldn't just abandon his friends with no explanation. Then again, he couldn't tell them he was going to go to Gotham for business as his alter ego now, could he? That would raise too many unwanted questions from his teammates.

The boy wonder conjured thoughts in his mind till he came up with the idea to tell them he had a case in Gotham to solve. Something serious enough to need his attention but not dangerous enough that the Titans would be worried about him.

Robin looked up at the clock on the wall. It was still early enough that he could pack, inform the Titans, and get to Gotham by nightfall. Then he could catch up on things back at the manor a day before the ball had to take place.

"Well let's get started" the masked boy said to himself as he began to pack for the journey ahead.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected" said Raven in her signature monotone voice.

"Definitely" said Cyborg in agreement as he stared at the door in which Robin just stormed out of. "I knew Batman and Robin worked together but, to suddenly see a letter from him is well….astonishing."

Starfire looked at her friends curiously "I do not understand friend Cyborg, who is this man of bats and why does his letter to friend Robin astonish?"

Beastboy literally sprang from his seat at Starfires words.

"**Dude** you don't know who _**THE **_Batman is! "He's only one of the world's **GREATEST **superheroes!" "Not to mention the fact he's the guy that trained Robin; if Robin is awesome at kicking butt think how awesomely awesome the Batman must be!"

Raven rolled her eyes "Did it ever occur to you, Beastboy, that while you were having a man crush that Starfires from a different planet?"

"Oh…." Beastboy blushed and tried to change the subject. "So what do you think was in the letter?"

Just as Beastboy said that Robin came walking through the door with a small backpack in tow.

Starfire's face instantly lit up as she flew over to her leader followed by the rest of the rest of the titans.

"Friend Robin, may I inquire what your parcel is for? Perhaps we are going to go on the trip of camping I have heard so much about!"

"Sorry Starfire but, this isn't a camping trip and, it's not we just me."

The Titans all had confused looks on their faces "What do you mean just you Rob? We're a team, you lead and we follow."

"Sorry Cy but that letter I just got was a case in Gotham pertaining to clayface and the police need some help solving the case."

Now it was Raven's turn to ask "What about Batman? It is his area after all."

"He has business to attend to with the Justice League so he's having me be the world's greatest detective on the case for now till he comes back"

"Awe man, I would love to see Gotham!" "Why can't we go with you?" Beastboy turned into a puppy and gave pleading eyes at Robin, which did not faze him in the least bit.

"Because you guys need to stay here and protect Jump." "I'll be perfectly fine on my own you know that and besides, I'll only be gone for a couple of days." "In the meantime, Cyborg, your leader."

All the Titans looked around at each other not sure what to say next until Raven was the first to say goodbye. Then the rest of the team followed suit.

"I am going to miss you greatly friend Robin" Starfire said as she tried her best to put on a confident smile.

"You to Star." And with that he headed out the door and downstairs were his motorcycle sat waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I got it up! My brain has been wracking trying to figure out how to do this chapter right!** **I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. You know the drill: review, favorite, and follow.**

**See you soon! - MegsyJ98**


End file.
